In today's high-tech industries, electrostatic discharge (Electrostatic Discharge, ESD) is a subject of attention. Especially for the precise panel industry, an impact of static electricity damages a panel manufacturing process, thus decreasing a panel yield. Therefore, in order to improve an antistatic capability of a panel, a grounding loop is generally designed at the periphery of the panel, so as to prevent the panel from being damaged by static electricity. On the other hand, for a panel manufacturer, a panel needs to be detected (for example, detecting whether the panel is broken) before the panel is shipped to a customer. In order to detect the panel, an additional line for detecting the panel is generally added at the periphery of the panel. However, in this case, if the panel needs to synchronously have the antistatic grounding loop and the line for detecting the panel, the antistatic grounding loop and the line for detecting the panel occupy space at the periphery of the panel, such that the panel fails to achieve an effect of a narrow bezel.